lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
5.08 LaFleur
„'LaFleur'“ ist die 8. Episode der 5. Staffel und die insgesamt 94. Episode von Lost. Sawyer und die anderen Überlebenden werden beim letzten Zeitsprung in das Jahr 1974 versetzt und retten dort einer Frau das Leben, was ihnen den Beitritt in die DHARMA Initiative und ein neues Leben ermöglicht. Inhalt Unbekannte Zeit thumb|left|250px|Die riesige [[Statue, von hinten aus gesehen.]] Nachdem John beim Zeitsprung in den Brunnen gestürzt ist, zieht Sawyer nach dem Zeitsprung immer noch am Seil, an dem sich John herunter ließ. Der Brunnen ist jedoch verschwunden und das Seil steckt jetzt nur noch in der Erde. Verzweifelt versucht Sawyer John auszugraben und Juliet versucht ihn davon abzuhalten. Sie sagt, dass sie jetzt wohl in einer Zeit wären, in der der Brunnen noch nicht gebaut wurde. Miles meint daraufhin: „Ja, lange bevor er gebaut wurde!“ und deutet auf eine riesige Statue in einiger Entfernung, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen steht. Jahr 1974 Nachdem John das Rad gedreht hat, setzt ein Zeitsprung ein, der allen sehr zu schaffen macht. Miles bezeichnet ihn als „anders“ und „wie ein Erdbeben“. Als Sawyer entdeckt, dass der Brunnen wieder steht, rennt er hin, wird jedoch enttäuscht, da dieser zugeschüttet ist. Nachdem sich alle nach dem heftigen Zeitsprung wieder gefangen haben, bemerken sie, dass sowohl die Kopfschmerzen, als auch das Nasenbluten verschwunden sind. Juliet vermutet, dass John sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte und nun alles vorbei sei. Sawyer sagt, dass er nun auf John warten wolle, egal wie lange dies dauert. thumb|right|250px|[[Sawyer will der wehrlosen Frau helfen.]] Nach einem kurzen Marsch durch den Dschungel treffe sie wieder auf Daniel. Er ist sichtlich erschüttert und berichtet Juliet mitgenommen, dass Charlotte gestorben ist. Nach ihrem Tod sei ihr Körper außerdem beim letzten Zeitsprung verschwunden. Daraus schließt er, dass sie selbst nicht mehr unwillkürlich in der Zeit springen. Nun will Sawyer zurück zum Strand, um dort auf Locke und die anderen zu warten. Miles ist davon nicht begeistert. Juliet pflichtet Sawyers Plan zu und sie machen sich auf den Weg. Auf ihrem Marsch hören sie plötzlich zwei Schüsse und Hilfeschreie. Als sie näher kommen, sehen sie zwei Männer in lumpenartiger Kleidung, die einer Frau einen Jutesack über den Kopf ziehen. Auf seine Nachfrage hin versichert Daniel Miles, dass sie nicht in die Angelegenheit involviert werden können, da diese bereits geschehen sei. Sawyer und Juliet wollen davon jedoch nichts wissen und schleichen sich an die Männer an. Sie erschießen jeweils einen und retten die Frau. Es handelt sich um Amy. thumb|left|250px|[[Amy schützte sich mit Ohrenstöpseln.]] Amy kniet sich zu den am Boden liegenden Mann, der von den beiden anderen Männern erschossen wurde. Jin findet bei einem der beiden ein Walkie-Talkie und gibt es Sawyer. Amy will von Sawyer wissen, wer er und die anderen seien. Er antwortet kurz, dass sie mit einem Boot gestrandet seien. Plötzlich ist es Amy sehr wichtig, die beiden Männer zu begraben und deren Opfer Paul mitzunehmen. Sawyer ist skeptisch, Jin willigt jedoch ein. Amy sagt, dass der Tote ihr Mann sei. Auf dem Weg zu den Baracken schärft Sawyer der Gruppe ein, dass sie ihm besser das Reden überlassen sollen. Die Leuten werden ihnen vermutlich viele Fragen stellen. Plötzlich schreit Juliet, Daniel, der einige Meter weiter vor ihnen geht, solle sofort stehen bleiben. Der immer noch mitgenommene Daniel findet sich daraufhin nur wenige Meter vor einem Pfosten des Sonarzauns wieder. Juliet fordert Amy auf den Zaun zu deaktivieren, was diese dann auch augenscheinlich tut. Sawyer fordert sie auf vorzugehen und Amy geht am Pfosten vorbei und bleibt kurz dahinter stehen. Die anderen folgen ihr und fallen mit Krämpfen zu Boden. Amy sieht sich um und zieht sich Ohrstöpsel aus den Ohren. thumb|250px|[[Horace will wissen, woher Sawyer kommt.]] Sawyer wacht auf einer Couch auf und Horace fragt, wie es ihm gehe. Er betont, dass er für seine Tat im Dschungel zwar dankbar sei, jedoch auf einige Sicherheitsaspekte achten müsse, da sie auf der Insel Feinde hätten. Es wären die Eingeborenen, mit denen sie nicht gut auskämen. Sawyer gibt an, er sei James LaFleur und sie wären mit einem Boot auf der Insel gestrandet. Er und seine Leute seien auf der Suche nach der Black Rock gewesen. Horace kennt das Schiff nicht und sagt Sawyer, dass er und seine Leute morgen früh das nächste U-Boot nach Tahiti nehmen werden, von wo aus sie nach Hause können. Auf Sawyers Frage, warum sie trotz der Rettung von Amy nicht Zeit bekämen nach dem Rest seiner Mannschaft zu suchen, sagt Horace, dass sie kein DHARMA-Material seien. thumb|250px|left|Ein kleines Kind, das [[Daniel für Charlotte hält.]] An einem Tisch bei den Baracken sitzen Miles, Daniel, Jin und Juliet. Juliet erzählt von ihrer Zeit bei den Anderen und der Säuberung. Jin erkundigt sich bei Daniel, ob es keine Zeitsprünge mehr gäbe, was dieser verneint, als er plötzlich ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen sieht und Charlotte in ihr erkennt. Plötzlich kommen Horace und Sawyer zurück, als ein Alarm losgeht. Phil bringt die fünf in eines der Häuser und fordert die darin wohnende Heather auf, auf sie aufzupassen. Durch ein Fenster beobachten sie, wie Richard Alpert mit einer Fackel in der Hand das Gelände betritt. Horace geht nach draußen, um mit ihm zu reden. Richard konfrontiert Horace damit, den herrschenden Waffenstillstand gebrochen zu haben und will wissen, wo seine zwei Männer sind. Horace geht ins Haus zu Sawyer und erkundigt sich nach den Leichen. Er sagt Phil, dass er dem Pfeil Bescheid geben und den Zaun auf volle Kraft stellen solle. Sawyer fordert, mit dem „Typen mit Eyeliner“ zu sprechen, schließlich habe auch er die Waffenruhe gebrochen. thumb|250px|[[Sawyer redet mit Richard.]] Sawyer geht zu Richard, der Sawyer jedoch nicht kennt. Er stellt sich als der Mann vor, der Richards Männer erschossen hat. Er schildert den Überfall von Richards Männern auf Amy und Paul. Anstatt die Chance zu ergreifen und aufzugeben, habe einer jedoch auf ihn geschossen und so musste er sich verteidigen. Richard ist skeptisch, ob Sawyer zur DHARMA Initiative gehöre. Sawyer konfrontiert Richard nun mit seinem Wissen über die vergrabene Wasserstoffbombe und führt weiter aus, dass er auch von John Locke weiß, der vor 20 Jahren in ihr Lager kam und erzählte, dass er deren Anführer sei. Nun warte er auf ihn. Ob Richard jetzt immer noch glaube, er gehöre zur DHARMA Initiative? Richard ist beeindruckt und überzeugt, verlangt für seine beiden toten Männer jedoch eine Form von Gerechtigkeit. Das sei er seinen Leuten schuldig. Horace und Sawyer gehen zu Amy, die neben dem toten Paul trauert. Horace teilt ihr behutsam mit, dass Richard Pauls Leiche fordert, um die Waffenruhe aufrecht zu erhalten. Amy willigt nach kurzem Zögern ein und nimmt Abschied von ihm. Dabei nimmt sie ihrem Mann eine Halskette in Form eines Anch-Zeichens ab und verlässt den Raum. Horace sagt Sawyer, dass er und seine Leute noch zwei Wochen bleiben können, bis das U-Boot das nächste Mal abfährt. Draußen am Steg findet Sawyer Juliet, die nachdenklich auf das Wasser sieht. Sie will unbedingt am nächsten Morgen ablegen. Sawyer gibt zu Bedenken, dass sie sich momentan in den 70ern befinden und nichts so ist, wie sie es kennen. Mit etwas Überredungskunst bringt er Juliet dazu, wenigstens noch die zwei Wochen bis zum nächsten U-Boot auf der Insel zu bleiben. Jahr 1977 thumb|left|250px|Ein betrunkener [[Horace Goodspeed torkelt am Sonarzaun herum.]] Rosie und Jerry befinden sich in einer Überwachungsstation mit einigen Monitoren im Hintergrund und tanzen zur Musik. Als Phil reinkommt traut er seinen Augen nicht und fragt seinen Kollegen, ob er den Ärger von LaFleur tatsächlich riskieren wolle. Während die beiden diskutieren, bemerkt Rosie auf einem der Monitore Horace Goodspeed, der offensichtlich betrunken ist und mit Dynamit Bäume sprengt. Die beiden schicken Rosie nach draußen und entschließen sich, LaFleur zu wecken. Sie rennen zu den Baracken und Phil klopft an eine der Türen. Ein Mann antwortet genervt und macht die Tür auf. Sie erzählen ihm, was sie gesehen haben. Der Mann dreht sich um, es ist Sawyer. Er schnappt sich seinen Overall und verlässt das Haus. thumb|250px|[[Amy bekommt ihr Kind.]] Sawyer holt Miles mit einem DHARMA-Van ab und beide fahren zum Sonarzaun, an dem Horace schnarchend im Gras liegt. Er hat eine Flasche in der Hand, hinter ihm brennt die Wiese. Sawyer sagt Miles, er solle das Dynamit zurückbringen, währenddessen würde er selber Horace nach Hause bringen. Die schwangere Amy öffnet besorgt die Tür und bittet Sawyer ins Wohnzimmer. Er informiert sie darüber, dass er Horace bei der Flamme gefunden habe. Amy gibt zu, dass sie sich über Paul gestritten hätten. Im gleichen Moment sackt sie mit Wehen zusammen. thumb|left|250px|[[Amy liegt auf der Krankenstation.]] Mittlerweile liegt Amy auf einer Krankenstation. Der anwesende Arzt sagt Sawyer, dass er als Internist nichts tun kann, da sie einen Kaiserschnitt brauche. Amy hätte wenige Tage später auf das Festland gebracht werden sollen, um dort zu entbinden. Das Baby sei 2 Wochen zu früh dran. Sawyer verlässt die Station und geht zu Juliet, die gerade ihrer neuen Tätigkeit als Mechanikerin im Fuhrpark nachgeht und unter einem DHARMA-Bus liegt. Sawyer erklärt ihr die Situation und bittet sie, das Kind zu holen. Juliet ist verunsichert, da bislang alle Frauen gestorben sind, denen sie bei der Entbindung helfen wollte. Sawyer will jedoch, dass sie es versucht, da ihr sonst keiner helfen kann. Zurück bei Amy bereitet Juliet alles für einen Kaiserschnitt vor. Der Internist fragt wiederholt nach Horace, über dessen Zustand oder Aufenthaltsort Sawyer jedoch keine Auskunft erteilt. Als Amy entscheidet, dass Juliet den Eingriff vornehmen solle, folgt der Arzt Juliets Anweisungen und besorgt die von ihr benötigte medizinische Ausrüstung. Sawyer macht Juliet ein letztes Mal Mut und verlässt dann den Raum. thumb|right|250px|[[Juliet ist heilfroh, dass das Baby gesund ist.]] Auf der Veranda läuft Sawyer ungeduldig auf und ab, als Jin dazukommt und in flüssigem Englisch nach der Lage fragt. Sawyer berichtet ihm kurz von der Situation, erkundigt sich dann noch nach der laufenden Suche nach den Oceanic 6 und John, die immer noch nicht aufgetaucht sind. Juliet verlässt sichtlich bewegt das Gebäude und berichtet, dass Amy einen Jungen geboren habe und es allen gut gehe. thumb|left|250px|[[Juliet und Sawyer küssen sich.]] Sawyer geht zwischen den Baracken entlang und pflückt eine Blume. Er betritt ein Haus, geht in die Küche und küsst Juliet, die gerade das Essen zubereitet. Horace kommt nach seiner betrunkenen Randale wieder zu sich. Sawyer berichtet ihm, dass Amy ihr Baby bekommen hat. Horace erzählt, dass er Pauls Halskette in einer Schublade gefunden habe und die beiden deswegen Streit gehabt hätten. Er fragt, ob drei Jahre lang genug seien, um über eine Person hinweg zu kommen. Sawyer erzählt von seiner Liebe zu einer Frau, an die er sich nun kaum noch erinnern kann. Er sagt, dass sie niemals zurück kommen würde und drei Jahre durchaus lang genug seien, um über eine Person hinwegzukommen. thumb|right|250px|[[Kate, Jack und Hurley sind zurück auf der Insel.]] Sawyer und Juliet liegen im Bett, als das Telefon klingelt. Sawyer geht ran und verlässt hastig das Zimmer. Er fährt in einem blauen Jeep zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt, als auch Jin im Van gerade ankommt, aus dem nach und nach erst Hurley, dann Jack und zuletzt Kate aussteigen. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Der Titel der Episode ist französisch und bedeutet übersetzt „''Die Blume''“. Bis zur Veröffentlichung der Pressemitteilung wurde diese Episode unter dem Titel „'Le'Fleur“ geführt, was übersetzt „Der Blume“ bedeuten würde. * Nach und , ist diese die dritte Lost-Episode, deren Titel sich eines Pseudonyms eines der Hauptcharaktere bedient. *Die Zeit, die die Oceanic 6 auf dem Festland verbracht haben - nämlich drei Jahre, ist dieselbe, die die Zurückgelassenen auf der Insel verbracht haben. *Rosie trägt ein Geronimo Jackson-Shirt. *Ein durch Fans entstandener Witz, der sich um Richard Alpert und „guyliner“ dreht, wird in dieser Episode von Sawyer mit einbezogen. Er erklärt Horace, dass er sich auf seinen "Freund da draußen mit dem Eyeliner" bezog. Der Witz wurde in Interviews mit dem Schauspieler aufgeklärt, der Richard spielt und sehr dunkle Augenwimpern hat. *Pauls Halsband ist das Symbol eines Ankhs – ein bekanntes ägyptisches Symbol für Fruchtbarkeit und ewiges Leben. Die riesige Statue hält in beiden Händen jeweils einen Ankh. Produktion *Ben, Desmond, Sayid und Sun haben in dieser Folge keinen Auftritt. Hurley, Jack und Kate sprechen in dieser Folge nicht. Locke ist nur in bereits genutzten Szenen aus zu sehen. *Dies ist die erste Folge seit , in der Sawyer die zentrierte Person ist. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Daniel Faraday glaubt zu wissen, dass das kleine rothaarige Mädchen im Camp der DHARMA Initiative Charlotte Staples Lewis ist. Allerdings meinte Ben, Charlotte sei am 2. Juli 1979 geboren - das wären etwa 5 Jahre zu spät, wenn Michaels Informationen korrekt sein sollten (Ein Geburtsdatum nahe 1969 wäre plausibler für das Alter des Mädchens im Camp). Es ist aber auch möglich, dass das Mädchen nicht Charlotte ist und Daniel sich nur geirrt hat. Es ist außerdem möglich, dass die Fähigkeit der Insel, Menschen durch die Zeit reisen zu lassen, sobald sie in den Radius der Insel (oder aus diesem hinaus) kommen, Charlotte dazu gezwungen hätte, ihr echtes Geburtsdatum zu verheimlichen. ** Als Ben Charlottes Biografie rezitierte, sagte er auch, dass sie in Essex, England geboren wurde. ** Im Podcast vom 19. März 2009 wird gesagt, dass Charlottes Geburtsjahr eigentlich 1971 sein sollte. *** Die Produzenten gaben Rebecca Mader die Schuld für diesen Fehler, weil sie das Geburtsdatum von Charlotte angeblich eigenmächtig und ohne Erlaubnis verändert habe. (Offizieller Lost Podcast/19. März 2009) *** Lindelof und Cuse zogen später ihre Aussage zurück und gaben zu, dass in Maders Script 1979 als Geburtsjahr angegeben wurde. Sie entschuldigten sich, hielten aber trotzdem daran fest, dass Charlotte tatsächlich 1971 geboren wurde. * Sawyers Bart verändert sich sichtbar zwischen echtem und unechtem Bart während den verschiedenen Szenen von 1974. * Während Horace Goodspeed Sawyer im Jahre 1974 befragt, ist ein Williams-Cyclone-Pinball-Automat in der Ecke des Dharma-Aufzeichnungsraums zu sehen. Dieser wurde erstmals 1988 hergestellt. * Bei der Erstausstrahlung auf ABC hat Sawyer beim Aufwachen Blähungen. Diese wurden vermutlich nachträglich als Scherz eingespielt und nicht wieder entfernt. Wiederkehrende Themen * Amy gebärt ein Kind. * Juliet bringt das Kind zur Welt, ohne das dieses oder die Mutter gestorben sind. * Jemand spielt Schach in den Barracken. * Sawyer und die anderen verheimlichen ihre Identitäten und Herkunft * Paul wird getötet. * Die Security hat Eisbären mit Kameras überwacht. * Daniel sieht die vermeintlich kleine Charlotte. * Sawyer und Juliet sind zusammen. * Zwei der Anderen werden getötet. * Daniel sagt: „Was auch immer passiert ist, ist passiert.“ * Die Folge bezieht ihren Titel von Sawyers Pseudonym. * Sawyer nennt Charlotte „Red“ (Rotschopf), Daniel „Mad Scientist“ (verrückter Wissenschaftler) und „Platon“. Miles nennt er „Mr. »I Speak To Dead People«“ (Mr. „Ich spreche mit toten Menschen“) sowie „Bonzai“. * Sawyer, der Kriminelle, wird zu einem Gesetzesmann. * Amy nimmt einen Ankh von Pauls Leiche, welchen Horace später als Andenken findet. Handlungsanalyse *Sawyer sagt, sein Name sei James „Jim“ LaFleur. *Sawyer gibt vor, der Kapitän eines Schiffs zu sein. *Sawyer entscheidet sich auf John Lockes Rückkehr zu warten. *Sawyer und seine Gruppe werden Mitglieder der DHARMA-Initiative. *Zwei Andere töten Paul. *Sawyer und Juliet werden während den drei Jahren in den 1970ern ein Paar. Kulturelle Referenzen * Ankh: Diese ägyptische Hieroglyphe ist ein Symbol für das ewige Leben und für Fruchtbarkeit. Ägyptische Götter werden oft mit einem solchen Symbol in der Hand dargestellt. Auch die große Statue auf der Insel trägt scheinbar in beiden Händen einen Ankh. Pauls Halskette ist ebenfalls ein hölzerner Ankh. Nachdem er starb, nimmt Amy ihn an sich. Später bekommt Amy auf der Insel ein Kind, beide bleiben wohlauf. * : Phil und Jerry sind scheinbar angelegt an Phil Lesh und Jerry Garcia, beide Mitglieder der amerikanischen Rockband Grateful Dead. Rosie ist eventuell eine Anspielung auf Rosen, ein Symbol, das in den Liedern und Logos von Grateful Dead häufig auftaucht. Der Song „Ramble On Rose“ handelt ebenfalls von einer Person namens Rose. Der Begriff Grateful Dead (dt. dankbarer Tod) taucht in vielen Kulturen auf, unter anderem wird er im Buch Tobit in der Bibel, aber auch im altägyptischen Totenbuch erwähnt: „We now return our souls to the creator, as we stand on the edge of eternal darkness. Let our chant fill the void in order that others may know. In the land of the night the ship of the sun is drawn by the grateful dead.“ (Übersetzung: Wir übergeben unsere Seelen nun dem Schöpfer, so wie wir hier am Rande der ewigen Dunkelheit stehen. Lasst unseren Gesang durch den leeren Raum dringen, damit die Anderen es auch wissen. Im Lande der Dunkelheit wird das Schiff der Sonne gezogen vom dankbaren Tod.) Zudem ist der Bandname ein Begriff aus dem Mittelalter, der eine tote Person beschreibt, die immer noch auf Erden umher wandern muss, bis er ein angemessenes Begräbnis erhält. *'' : Dieser 1970 erschienene Song von Tony Orlando und Dawn wird in einer Dharma-Station abgespielt, während Jerry mit Rosie tanzt. * ' : Sawyer nennt Daniel „Platon“. Platon war ein Philosoph im alten Griechenland. Das Höhlengleichnis ist eines der bekanntesten Gleichnisse der antiken Philosophie und stammt aus dem siebten Buch seines Hauptwerkes Politeia, und sein „Timaeus“ ist die Quelle der Geschichte von Atlantis. * '' : Sawyer nennt Miles „Enos“, was eine Anspielung zu Roscoe P. Coltraines Deputy in der Serie Ein Duke kommt selten allein darstellt. * ' : Sawyer sagt, dass sich Gerüchte über Horace Goodspeeds nächtlichen Ausflug auf dem einen oder anderen Weg über den „Kokosnusstelegraphen“ („coconut telegraph“) verbreiten werden. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf einen Song von Jimmy Buffet aus seinem gleichnamigen Album. * : In dem Film „Voll auf die Nüsse“ ist „Peter La Fleur“ der Anführer einer Dodgeballmannschaft. Literarische Methoden *Diese Episode ist einzigartig wegen ihres Umgangs mit der Zeit auf zwei verschiedene Arten. Während Texteinblendungen bisher dazu genutzt wurden, um auf die Zeit oder den Ort des Geschehens hinzuweisen, werden sie in dieser Episode erstmals sowohl für den Zeitpunkt der „Gegenwart“ als auch für den der Rückblende verwendet. Des Weiteren ist dies die erste Episode, in der die Rückblende und die Vorausblende den gleichen Handlungsstrang behandeln. Zuvor gab es nur in der Episode Rück- und Vorausblenden, die allerdings getrennte Handlungsstränge darstellten. In dieser Episode stellen die Szenen im Jahr 1977 eine Vorausblende dar, weil sie Ereignisse zeigen, die 3 Jahre nach der letzten Szene der Gegenwartshandlung auf der Insel spielen ( ); gleichzeitig sind sie eine Rückblende, weil sie unmittelbar vor den Ereignissen am Ende von spielen. In gewisser Art und Weise ist es auch eine Gegenwartshandlung, da die letzten Szenen unmittelbar nach den Geschehnissen von stattfinden. *Als Sawyer im Jahre 1974 aufwacht, nachdem er durch den Sonarzaun bewusstlos wurde, fragt ihn Horace: „Wie geht's deinem Kopf?“ („How's your head?“) und Sawyer antwortet: „Der tut weh.“ („It hurts.“) Nachdem Horace seinen Rausch im Jahre 1977 ausgeschlafen hat, fragt ihn Sawyer: „Wie geht's deinem Kopf?“ („How's your head?“) und Horace antwortet: „Der tut weh.“ („It hurts.“) *Sawyer erklärt Horace, dass er jemanden geliebt habe (Kate), sie aber gehen ließ. Er sagt, er kann sich nicht mehr an ihr Gesicht erinnern - sie ist weg und kommt nie mehr wieder. Allerdings sieht Sawyer am nächsten Morgen, dass Kate auf die Insel zurückgekehrt ist. *Daniel sieht eine vermeintlich kleine Charlotte, wie Charlotte es vorhergesagt hat, bevor sie starb. *Sawyer sagt: „Hmm, hier riecht es aber gut“ („Mmm, somethin' smells good“), als er sein Haus in den Baracken betritt, in dem Juliet Essen zubereitet. Als er sich in dem Haus von Kate und Claire nähert, sagt er: „Mmm, der Kaffee duftet lecker.“ *Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, Miles und Daniel haben drei Jahre lang mit einer Lüge gelebt - genau wie die Oceanic 6 auf dem Festland. * Der kriminelle Sawyer ist nun der Chef der Security („Chief of security“). * In verkündete Sawyer, er sei der neue Sheriff („New Sheriff in Town“). Querverweise * Sawyer leitet einen neuen Betrug ein, indem er auf tatsächliche Epochen aus der Geschichte der Insel verweist, um seine Geschichte glaubhafter zu machen: ** Der Schiffbruch des französischen Wissenschaftsteams. ** Das Verschwinden der Black Rock, die auf der Insel landete. ** Sawyers Wissen aus erster Hand über die Black Rock. ** Die Expedition der Christiane I, deren Ziel es war, das Wrack der Black Rock zu finden (obwohl Sawyer hiervon wahrscheinlich nichts wusste). * Die Art, wie Jerry und Rosie in der Serie vorgestellt werden, spiegelt sich in derer, wie Desmond, Juliet und Pierre Chang eingeführt wurden. * Miles, Sawyer, Jin und Juliet sehen eine riesige Statue. Eine großer steinerner vierzehiger Fuß wurde von Jin, Sun und Sayid entdeckt. * Juliet erwähnt, dass sie in den Baracken gewohnt hat und weist auf "ihr" Haus hin. * Juliet willigt ein, mit Sawyer zwei weitere Wochen auf der Insel zu bleiben. Letztendlich blieb sie bisher drei Jahre. * Sawyer spricht mit Richard Alpert über die Ereignisse im Jahre 1954, einschließlich der Wasserstoffbombe und dem Fakt, dass er auf John Lockes Rückkehr wartet. * Daniel erwähnt Charlottes Tod. * Daniel sieht eine vermeintlich kleine Charlotte, wie Charlotte es vorhergesagt hat, bevor sie starb. * Sawyer witzelt mit Amy darüber, dass Horaces Besäufnis wohl im „Coconut Telegraph“ erwähnt wird; mit Hurley machte er einen ähnlichen Scherz, als er sagte, dass sein geheimes Essenslager vielleicht im „Coconut Internet“ auftaucht. * Daniel vergleicht die Zeitreisen der Insel wieder mit einer Schallplatte. * Daniel redet zu sich selber, dass er es nicht tun wird und meint damit, dass er der kleinen Charlotte erzählen wird, sie solle nicht wieder auf die Insel zurückkommen, da sie sonst sterben würde. * Sawyer trägt 1977 wieder eine Lesebrille. * Als Oberster der Security („Chief of Security“) ist Sawyer der „neue Sheriff in der Stadt“. * Sawyer sagt zu seiner Gruppe: Überlasst mir das Reden. Genau dasselbe sagte Jack zur etwa selben Zeit zu seiner Gruppe. Offene Fragen * Was hat die Statue für eine Bedeutung? **Die riesige Statue stellt vermutlich Anubis dar, den ägyptischen Gott der Unterwelt. In welchem Ausmaß stellt die Statue die Vergangenheit der Insel dar? Immer wieder erscheinen bereits tote – oder vermeintlich tote – Charaktere auf der Insel, sodass es den Anschein erweckt, sie könnten gar nicht sterben. **In der Mythologie wählte Anubis diejenigen in das Totenreich, die sich als würdig erwiesen. Möglicherweise hat dies etwas mit dem Auftreten der bereits verstorbenen Charaktere zu tun. **Was könnte diese Statue für John Locke bedeuten, der, wie es scheint, von den Toten auferstanden ist? **Wann wurde die Statue zerstört? Im Jahr 2004 ist nur noch der Fuß vorhanden. * Wie konnten Amy und ihr Sohn dessen Geburt überleben? * Was hat es mit dem Waffenstillstand zwischen der DHARMA-Initiative und den Anderen auf sich? ** Wurde die Waffenruhe durch Amys und Pauls Picknick gestört? ** Warum sind Richards Leute so brutal und gewalttätig gegen Amy und Paul vorgegangen? * Wo sind Rose, Bernard und die anderen Überlebenden? * Wo ist Daniel Faraday im Jahre 1977? * Welche Bedeutung hat Pauls Halskette? * Warum sind Jack, Kate und Hurley im Jahre 1977 gelandet? * Warum hatte Richard keine Angst vor dem Sonarzaun? * Warum wollen die Anderen Pauls Leiche? * Wer ist das kleine rothaarige Mädchen? * Wie hat Sawyer es geschafft, Juliet mehr als zwei Wochen auf der Insel zu halten? * Sind Sawyer und die Anderen Benjamin Linus begegnet, und wenn ja, wie haben sie reagiert? * Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, Miles und Faraday geht es scheinbar gut. Warum mussten die Oceanic Six zurückkehren? Hätte es nicht gereicht, dass Locke das Rad wieder zurück in die Achse dreht? *Warum arbeiten Daniel, Miles, Sawyer, Jin und Juliet für die Dharma Initiative und warum wurden sie nicht mit dem U-Boot weggefahren? Siehe auch * mit regelmäßigen Infos über die neue Staffel (mit Spoiler-Warnung). da:LaFleur en:LaFleur es:LaFleur fr:5x08 he:לה פלאור it:LaFleur pl:LaFleur pt:LaFleur ru:LaFleur zh:第5季第08集 Category:Episoden Category:Staffel 5